custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Decill
Decill is a wandering Toa of Sonics and a brilliant inventor. History As a Matoran Like all Matoran, Decill was created by the Great Beings on the planet Spherus Magna and unknowingly aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. After the construction was finished he was placed in a De-Matoran settlement on the Tren Krom Peninsula. From early on Decill was fascinated with inventing and building machines. This annoyed most of the other villagers, particularly his neighbour Krakua, due to the noise his work made. One day Decill was working on a signal transmitter and attracted a Muaka cat, which took him back to its lair. Krakua found his signal tracker and managed to rescue Decill. The two managed to escape and became good friends afterwards. 3,015 years before the awakening of the Toa Mata, the Dark Hunter codenamed Inquisitor invaded the village with Skakdi mercenaries. A Skakdi grabbed Decill out of his lab and Inquisitor interrogated him for the location of a Toa of Earth named Stronis. He broke Decill’s mask and continued threatening the Matoran. Stronis then saved Decill and the two escaped with Krakua. That night Stronis replaced Decill’s broken mask with a Kanohi Drade and the three devised a plan to save the village. The following morning Decill allowed himself to be captured by the Skakdi. He was then brought before Inquisitor. Decill distracted Inquisitor while Krakua snuck into Decill’s lab and activated a sonic disruptor. Stronis then erupted from the ground and defeated the Skakdi. Inquisitor recomposed himself and prepared to kill Decill. Stronis then took the fatal blow. Decill then went to Stronis, who complimented his bravery and said that Decill’s destiny lies beyond the village. Stronis then snuck a Toa Stone into Decill’s pack and died. Inquisitor then thanked Decill for playing his part perfectly and took Stronis’ mask. He then told Decill that all of this was planned out so that Stronis would die. Decill vowed that they would see each other again and Inquisitor said he believed that and left the village. Later while in his lab, Decill found the Toa Stone as it fell out of his pack. He remembered Stronis’ last words and decided to leave the village. He packed up some of his inventions and plans, and then said goodbye to his friend Krakua before leaving. At dusk Decill was trying to figure out what the Toa Stone was. He then unintentionally activated it and was transformed into a Toa. As a Toa For several years Decill struggled to control his powers and was constantly hurt by them. He eventually met a blind, veteran Toa of Sonics named Murdoll, who agreed to mentor him in the use of his powers and gave him a Sonic Sword. 2,008 years before The Great Cataclysm, Decill encountered Cygon and the two agreed to work together on several inventions that Decill had ideas for, including the Sonic Pulse Rifle. 5 years later Decill and Cygon traveled to Xia to get parts for the Sonic Pulse Rifle. While negotiating prices with some Vortixx the building they were in was bombed. Decill then began investigating a plot by The White Dagger to create civil and political unrest in Xia in order to weaken it for an invasion. Decill discovered the Dark Hunters hired The White Dagger and went to Odina by himself to confront The Shadowed One. He infiltrated the fortress and defeated Inquisitor with his finished Sonic Pulse Rifle. Decill was spared after Cygon arrived and offered his services to the Hunters in exchange for Decill’s life. When the Toa/Dark Hunter War began in Metru Nui, Decill traveled there aided his fellow Toa. During the war Decill fought with the original Toa Isuvia and built his jetpack and jet boosters. Due to his past experience with the Dark Hunters, they were constantly hunting him. After Lhikan discovered Nidhiki’s plot to betray the Toa he ordered Decill to help escort Toa Naho out of the city so that she can go summon other Toa. He then discovered Inquisitor was in disguise as a Toa and planned to tell the Dark Hunters of Lhikan’s plan. The two reignited their rivalry and battled once more, and with help from Toa Modar, Decill emerged as the victor. The following morning Decill led the ambush of Toa that surrounded the Dark Hunters and forced them to surrender. Sometime after the war, Decill became concerned with how easily groups like the Dark Hunters were able to jeopardize the safety of the world. He began researching ways to ensure order and safety, and thought of create an artificial peacekeeper so that eventually Toa would no longer need to be required to protect the Matoran. After the rebellion of Makuta Teridax’s Toa Hagah team, the invisible Order of Mata Nui member, Jebraz, approached Decill. Without telling Decill about the Order Jebraz told Decill to investigate Makuta Nezghul and his plans. This assignment forced Decill to abandon his peacekeeping program for the time being. During the investigation Decill tracked Nezghul down to an abandoned League of Six Kingdoms base. Decill learns that Nezghul is searching for a powerful, ancient artifact on Isuvia. Nezghul then discovers and attacks him. During the battle Decill threatens to destroy all of Nezghul’s research. The Makuta calls his bluff and Decill says that he once threatened The Shadowed One he’d destroy his fortress on Odina. Before Decill could unleash a nova blast he was stunned and incapacitated by Cygon, who wished to become a servant for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Nezghul decided to put Decill into a stasis chamber and add him and his equipment and weapons to his trophy collection. Decill has been in stasis since then and as a result he was not aware that The Great Cataclysm happened or any other events that took place while he has been in stasis. When Nezghul moved his operations to Isuvia to begin preparations for the assault on the Citadel he took his trophy collection with him, including Decill’s stasis tube. Alternate Versions In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Decill was one of the first Toa to stand up against the empire. He organized a raid on the Coliseum to find and destroy the Nui Stone, but his team was killed. Decill refused to kill his opponents, because he believed that doing so would make him no better than them, and he was captured. Decill was brought to the Re-Education Center where he tried to resist Karzahni and Gali’s torture, but was eventually broken and became a loyal servant of the empire. He designed many weapons for the empire and was selected to be part of the raid on Daxia. During the raid Decill confronted Jebraz and Cygon. He managed to kill Jebraz with his sonar abilities, but was killed with a lethal energy blast from Cygon. In The Kingdom Universe Decill managed to escape to the surface of Mata Nui. Recently he has been assigned on a project with several other Toa to design spacecraft that can transport people to new worlds to populate. While doing astrophysics calculations Decill realized that the planet they are on is actually a satellite of a much bigger planet. He is working to find this planet in hopes that the people of The Kingdom can move there. In the Delta Universe, where Makuta Nezghul never learned of the existence of the Mask of Death, Decill was unhindered in his attempt to create a sentient artificial intelligence. He named the program Delta to symbolize the change she would bring to the world. However, upon activation, Delta questioned her existence and purpose. Decill explained her role was to ensure order in the world and prevent chaos. After downloading the history of the world Delta believed that the citizens of the Great Spirit Robot were unable to police themselves and paved the way for continual chaos. In a fit of confusion and rage Delta attacked Decill and is believed to have killed him, because Decill has not been seen since Delta invaded the Matoran Universe, wiped out the Order of Mata Nui, Dark Hunters, and Brotherhood of Makuta, and ejected Mata Nui from the control center of the Great Spirit Robot. Abilities and Traits Like all De-Matoran Decill has very acute hearing, which allows him to near even the faintest sounds. A downside to this is that high strength sound waves cause him pain, but he has had training to control the pain. As a Toa of Sonics, Decill is able to create and manipulate sound waves. He can create sound waves or concentrated beams of sonic energy and weaken an object’s structural integrity by controlling sonic vibrations. He also can absorb all sound waves in an area to allow him to move stealthily. His sonic powers also give a natural sonar sense that allows him to detect objects even in total darkness. Decill’s control over sound vibrations is so great that he can manipulate their frequency and pitch to the extent that he can mimic the voices of other and use sound as an effective interrogation technique. Decill views the world through an analytical perspective. He has impressive detective skills. Decill will often get caught up in a train of thought and completely ignore anyone with him. This combined with his tendency to think out loud annoys others and is why he mainly works alone. Decill is very smart in the fields of physics and engineering. One of Decill’s favorite pastimes is inventing new machines and tinkering with old machines. During his days as a Matoran he spent most of his time building machines to help his village. When he became a Toa his focus shifted to weapons and equipment. Decill’s most well known creations are his Sonic Pulse Rifle and Jetpack. Even as a Matoran, Decill has always wanted to help people and improve the lives of those around them. He believed that if he made any difference, no matter the size, then the effort was worth it. While living in the De-Matoran village he still tried to help the other villagers, despite their disapproval of his work. Upon his transformation into a Toa he expanded on this belief. He believed that it is the duty of those who are able to, should defend those who can't defend themselves. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Decill originally wore a powerless Noble Kanohi Ruru. When Inquisitor attacked his village his mask was broken and later replaced with a powerless Great Kanohi Drade that Toa Stronis gave him. When Decill was transformed into a Toa the mask became a Great Drade. The mask allows Decill to create physical copies of himself that he can control. A weakness of the copies is that they can not replicate Decill’s powers and it requires more concentration the more copies there are and the farther away they get from Decill. When Decill became a Toa he originally did not have a weapon. After learning how to control his powers with the help of the first Toa of Sonics, Decill was given a sword by him. Later Decill built the Sonic Pulse Rifle, which he replaced his sword with as a primary weapon. The Sonic Pulse Rifle can channel Decill’s powers and has a safeguard that only allows it to be fired when it detects his unique energy signature. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War in Metru Nui, Decill built his jetpack and jet boosters. These grant him the ability to temporarily fly. Trivia *Decill's name is derived from the term decibel, which the the unit of measurement for the intensity of a sound. *Lord Vogon did not realize'' ''that the prefix "''De" ''in De-Matoran came from the same place until he wrote the previous sentence. *Decill is Lord Vogon's favourite character to write about and primary MOC. Much of his personality is based off of LordVogon. *The idea for giving Decill a jetpack was thought of because LordVogon wanted to give something to Decill to make him unique and differentiate him from among other Toa creations. The jet boosters were thought of because when using a jetpack that is going at fast speeds it would be too hard to turn by only moving your back. The jet boosters allow Decill to quickly turn while flying. * Decill's pose in the infobox is actually based on a habit of LordVogon's. When concentrating on a mental problem LordVogon will cross his left arm, as if crossing both arms, with his hand grasping his right elbow. His right arm is pointed up and his hand is in a fist and that touches his chin. Decill's MOC build is unable to imitate that pose so his other arm is at his hip instead. * If LordVogon could give Decill a voice he would sound like Shannon McCormick, who is the voice of Agent Washington from the the web series Red vs Blue by Rooster Teeth. * The theme for Decill is "Time Crystal " by Tupperware Remix Party. Appearances See Also Category:Toa Category:Toa of Sonics Category:De-Matoran Category:Sonics